Insomniac
by Jewelieishness
Summary: Oneshot. Astounding senses aren't always a good thing. Echizen Ryoma knows this well. Pillar Pair hints...


**Author's Notes: Idea I had when I was trying – and failing – to sleep. xD**

**Please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis.

* * *

**

**Insomniac

* * *

**

Echizen Ryoma grumbled slightly as he flopped onto his stomach, trying to find a more comfortable position. It was so difficult to fall asleep tonight, for some reason...

He squeezed his eyes shut, willing the sharply detailed atmosphere of his room away. For a moment, Echizen wished he were more _normal_ – with duller senses, so that he could possibly fall asleep.

Closing his eyes did no good – he could still hear the annoying bounce of air molecules, the tap running in the bathroom, where his annoying father was probably brushing his teeth; he could distinctly hear Nanako chatting on the phone downstairs, though he couldn't quite make out _everything_ she was saying.

_Everyone talks about how lucky I am to have amazing senses so that I can play tennis well, but if they had to spend a night like this..._The freshman regular snorted derisively and turned to his left. _I bet even Tezuka-buchou would - _

The thought made him pause. Didn't Tezuka-buchou have _better _senses than Echizen himself? Well, that would explain why the captain was so uptight...he was sleep-deprived.

Echizen grinned widely. What an amusing thought.

The boy pushed his blankets down, now wondering about his revelation. If it was true Tezuka's likeness to burnt toast was because of a lack of sleep, then how did he get such good grades? How did he still have the energy to deal with Kikumaru-senpai, Fuji-senpai, and Inui-senpai at practice every day? How did he beat Echizen in straight games that one time under the bridge -

Hm. Such an ego-shattering memory. Karupin jumped eagerly into Ryoma's lap, purring contentedly as the prodigy stroked his fur absently. "Mrrroww..."

Anyway. Ryoma looked up to the ceiling, head tilted slightly. _I wonder if Buchou is asleep already. Or, well, considering his amazing hearing, he's probably awake too. In that case, I wonder if he's wondering if I have the same problem._

_And I wonder if he's wondering if I'm wondering...that just made no sense to me._

Scowling, Echizen laid, sprawled on his bed, one hand still pleasuring Karupin. _Is it possible to force yourself to sleep? Because I'd like to, right now._

After a few more minutes, the boy finally fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

Which was not the case for our beloved captain.

"Kunimitsu, you're still not asleep?" Tezuka Ayana walked into the room, concern etched on her features.

Tezuka Kunimitsu turned, hair slightly more disheveled than usual and face portraying irritation. "If I could, 'kaa-san, I would."

Ayana giggled. "Sometimes I feel bad for you...at least your eyes aren't supernatural, too, right?"

Tezuka threw a glance at the glasses sitting on his nightstand and shrugged one shoulder. "Hn."

His mother sighed. "Maybe I should ask your father to go out and buy earplugs, if it'll help - "

"I don't want to inconvenience 'tou-san," Tezuka interrupted politely.

"So kind..." Ayana grinned. "So stubborn, though...I'll make sure you have them by tomorrow night, then. I'm sure that won't _inconvenience _Kuniharu." And the brunette shut the door before her son could protest.

"But..." The words died on his lips, and Tezuka plopped back down, a breathless sigh released almost subconsciously as he hit the firm mattress. _Mother is so insistent...I guess it could be a good or bad thing, though. _

_I feel bad for Father._

The corners of Kunimitsu's mouth lifted; an almost unnoticeable curve, but a curve. _I'm supposed to be sleeping, but instead, I'm pondering how my own mother and father got together...that's not right. At all. It sounds like something Fuji would do. _

_I should go to sleep, but my hearing...maybe I could've taken a break from being utterly polite for once and gotten a new set of earplugs. It'd help out with tennis practice, too, the way Kikumaru screams like someone's being murdered in front of his face..._

_Well. For someone who's supposedly so polite, Kunimitsu, you're very rude. At least in your mind. You don't really say much. _

_Hm, I wonder if Echizen has the same problem with his hearing. And his eyes are advanced, too, aren't they...? For that matter, Kikumaru would have problems, too, but all he has to do is shut them...yes, advanced hearing is annoying. Or, well, at night, anyway. It's very useful on the tennis court._

_Don't let your guard down... _

With this thought, a very sleepy, very strange Tezuka went to dreamland.

Where, coincidentally, he had no dreams. But what can I say, it's Tezuka.

* * *

**Owari**

* * *

**This took me four days to write. Oh, I am made of fail...R&R, please?**


End file.
